Broken Days
by Koremocha
Summary: ACCOUNT CLOSED “I...I like you too.” Aang felt burning blush creep up. He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see what it was when something got in his way and was pushing up against his lips. His vision cleared to see... Rated T just in cas


**A/N: Hey all! So this fic came up in my head while I was playing Zelda. It's based on something that happened to me last year. No flamers please but I survive on reviews so ****please**** R&R! The POV switches. **

**I don't know when it takes place…maybe sometime after "Bitter Work"? You decide.**

**Hope ya like and of course, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of Zuko I don't own Avatar.**

**Broken Days**

**Chapter 1: How Does Blue Turn Green?**

* * *

"Katara! Katara! Come here!" 

Aang's voice rang out quite clearly over all the hustle and bustle in the crowed Bazaar.

Katara turned away from the clothes she was currently browsing through.

"Coming Aang!" Her voice rang just as loud.

She slowly made her way through the crowded street to where her name was coming from which seemed to be in front of a fruit stand.

As people cleared her way she saw the young airbender who had been calling her.

"Hey Aang! Wha—"

"This is Kamiko!"

His interruption startled Katara a little. He was blushing madly and kept cracking gazes at a young earth nation girl standing next to him.

She wore a green dress and her long black hair was held out of her face by a green and yellow head band. She wore wraps for shoes assuming she was quite an earthbender. Her eyes were a deep green.

As Katara looked her up and down she couldn't help a sharp intake of breath as she crossed her chest. Her chest! What was she? Twelve, thirteen maybe? Katara wasn't even _that_ developed and couldn't help a lurch in her stomach as she saw where Aang was looking.

What seemed to take hours was only seconds and Katara found herself shaking the new girls' hand.

"You can call me Kami." She smiled.

Katara faked a smile back.

"So um I was just inviting Kami to our camp site for lunch." Aang blushed deeper and cracked another glance.

"Oh umm… ok." Katara felt her stomach go up in flames. "I'll just buy a few more things."

"Ok!" Aang's eyes brightened. "I'll show Kami to our camp."

"Actually Aang, I was wondering if you'd—"

"Katara please? Just let me show her?" his voice was a little more of a demanding whisper then a question.

"Fine." Katara turned away. No reply came. She turned her head to see Aang walking off with _Kamiko_ by his side. She could just see their hands touching but thankfully not 'holding'.

Just as they were out of her site Katara let out an exasperated sigh.

She quickly picked up three mangos, a couple of cabbages and a fish.

As Katara neared the campsite she heard Appa groan and take off.

She stepped through the last few bushes and the clearing revealed no Appa or Aang or _Kamiko_ but Sokka and Toph in fits of laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait! 'member this? K-k-k-Kami want m-me to show you s-something?" Sokka gasped out between hysterics.

"Oh y-yes _Aangy _I would l-love you t-to!!" Toph chocked in a mockingly high voice.

They both stopped as they heard Katara walk into camp. There was one moment of silence before they both started up again.

"K-Katara did you meet _Aang's_ Kami?" Toph grinned smugly.

"Yes I have." Katara said stiffly as she put down her basket.

"What do you think?" Toph winked quickly at Sokka.

"I guess she's ok." Katara didn't look up. "Now I have to go practice if you two don't mind."

She quickly gathered up her small wooden bowl, bended some water into it and stalked off over to a near by tree.

"Let me handle this." Toph grabbed hold of Sokka's hand before he could get up. He nodded and went over to examine the food.

Toph could practically feel Katara's jealousy radiating off her.

"Jealous Sugar?" Toph plopped herself down next to a stiff Katara.

"No." Katara said through gritted teeth. Her water was thrashing violently as she attempted to swirl it. "I just…he…" Katara continued staring blankly at her bowl of water.

"Listen, don't try to lie cuz' you're failing miserably at it. I can _feel_ your jealousy." Toph tucked in her right knee and rested her chin on it.

"Toph I don't—"

"No. You do." Toph turned her head and hoped she was looking at Katara. "I may not see the blush but I can feel the awkwardness…from both sides." She added smirking. Toph heard a small splash of water and widened her smirk.

"Both sides?" Katara's voice cracked with hope.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yup."

oOo

"Wow! Were you scared?"

"Naw, plus Katara got me out at the last second!"

_Katara…Katara…_

_**Yeah genius, remember her? **_

_Of course!_

_**Then why are you up here with Kami?**_

_Katara was busy._

_**You couldn't wait for her?**_

_But Kami wanted to see Appa!_

_**And she couldn't wait three minutes?**_

_I didn't want to be rude._

_**You're pathetic.**_

"I know." Aang whimpered.

"What was that Aang?"

"Oh nothing!" he turned and attempted a wide grin. Kami seemed to take it for she shrugged.

After a few minutes silence she spoke up again.

"You know Aang, I really like you."

"I-I like you too." Aang felt burning blush creep up. He felt weight on his shoulder and turned to see what it was when something got in his way and was pushing up against his lips. His vision cleared to see Kami pulling away, her face almost as red as his.

"I…Um…" Aang just stared.

"So…" Kami smiled.

Before Aang knew what he was doing he felt himself lean into another kiss.

oOo

At least an hour had passed since Aang and Kamiko flew off on Appa. Katara was reading through some scrolls, Toph was providing Momo entertainment by lifting a stone three feet off the ground while he jumped at it, and Sokka was scribbling a note for Suki.

Katara let out an exasperated sigh. "Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down Katara." Sokka smirked up at his sister. "I'm sure he's just flirting up there with-" "AARGH!" Katara slammed the scroll she was currently reading closed, stuffed it in the box and stood to face Sokka.

"Will _you_ just –" But she was cut off by a familiar moan and the usual dull thud of Appa landing.

Katara turned to see Aang holding Kami in his arms and gently hopping down from Appa.

_The same way he did to me when we were in that old Fire navy ship…_ Katara thought jealously.

"So," Sokka stood up and smirked at Katara. "Do I sense some _jealousy_ radiating off of my little sister?"

"See Katara? I'm not the only one who can sense the radiation." Toph teased.

Katara turned to say some sort of comeback when a small voice issued from behind her.

"Uh…h-hi Katara..." She turned to see Aang standing stupidly in front of her and probably bleeding internally due to the color his face was making.

"Hello." Katara looked at him harshly and he seemed to flinch. "Excuse me, I have to go practice."

"But, I thought you already practiced!" Sokka called after a hazed Katara.

"Shut it Sokka!" Was all the reply.

It was when Toph started glaring at where she thought Aang was. (She was off by a foot.)

"What did I do?" Aang looked truly confused.

"Like you don't know." Toph said before slipping off her rock and running over to Katara.

"Aangy!" A small call was heard and it seemed to trigger an artery to burst in Aang's head when an even darker red slowly enveloped his cheeks. "Um…be right there…Kami!" Aang called while glancing at Sokka who just stared back, clearly amused.

"So," Sokka started his sentence with the word that meant he was going to attack someone's social life. "How are you and Kami _getting along_?"

This just made Aang blush even harder (if possible).

"Fine I guess." Aang averted Sokka's humored gaze.

"You guess? Well, you looked pretty sure when she kissed you."

"How did you—" Aang had now turned an even deeper red.

"I saw of course! What, you thought I would look?"

"I didn't…" Aang looked exasperatedly to the tree where Katara was sitting with her head in her arms and Toph whispering to her.

"So, you like her?" Sokka smirked at the frantic look upon Aang's face.

"Well…yeah." Aang averted Sokka's gaze again. He felt his palms grow hot.

Sokka was holding back a face splitting grin at Aang. "She kissed you up there?"

"Well I—um…well…yeah…does Katara know?'

"Probably…"

"Oh…ok…does she care?" Aang forced out the last bit.

"Well…I would look at her."

Aang once again turned his gaze upon the huddled blue mound under the tree.

"Oh…I guess I should g—"

"_Aang!_ Are you coming?" Kami appeared behind Aang.

"Actually Kami, I have to go—" But Kami didn't listen. She grabbed Aang by the arm and huffily led him away.

Sokka snorted, got up and started on his way over to Katara.

"He's just so…" Katara was biting her tongue furiously.

Toph made a noise showing she heard.

"Hey guys!" Sokka sat down grinning.

"Hey." Toph said dully.

"So Katara, I talked to Aang and I don't think he's really onto Kami if you know what I mean. I mean you know he kissed her a couple of times as I'm sure you know but—"

"WHAT?!" Katara's head shot up and gazed almost horror struck at Sokka.

"He _kissed _her?!"

"Yeah! I thought you knew!" Sokka looked apprehensively at Katara.

"No, I actually didn't." Katara stood up and limped away. She could have sworn each step cracked her heart.

_He couldn't of…he wouldn't…Aang? Kissing someone he met today?? How could he! I wanted…I mean I thought…I thought maybe…_

Katara felt tears threatening to fall and quickly started biting her tongue.

She was just about to cross into the clearing where Appa was when she heard voices.

"You do, right Aang?"

"Yeah…I mean…Of course!"

"Are you ok? You seem odd."

"I'm fine!"

The voice belonging to Aang was tense. She heard him gasp and Kami giggle.

"Kami, we can't…I mean…they're right over there…Katara and…" But he was cut off and there was silence.

Katara scowled and strutted into the other clearing but quickly wished she hadn't.

Aang opened one eye and gasped against Kami's lips.

"Katara!" His voice cracked.

She was just standing there, dumbstruck, her beautiful eyes wide and her lips forming a silent gasp.

"Katara I…I mean…"

"What do you want?" Kami's voice, clearly annoyed sounded from next to him.

"You…I mean…" Katara's eyes were full of such agony and sadness. "I…You…just met her today…"

"What's your point?" Kami again.

"Kami stop." Aang whispered and she immediately fell silent with a small scoff.

"Katara I…"

"No Aang," Katara faked a smile that tore at Aang's insides. "It's fine…Sorry for barging in...I have to go…It looks like your busy and I'll leave you to it." Aang caught Katara's gaze and could have sworn on his own life he saw tears forming as she backed up and dashed out of sight.

"You heard her." he felt a hand of his chest.

oOo

Katara's hands hung limply at her sides as she trooped back into the clearing unoccupied by any lip locking.

She was staring uselessly at the ground, her face in a soft look of complete despair while tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He just met her today…" Katara whispered to herself.

Through her pure instinct a sudden word echoed in her mind.

_Revenge_

"Revenge…" Katara smiled.

And again, at though some little person was whispering into her ear the idea struck.

_Time to get a date_

Her small smile turned into a wicked grin. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Ok Aang…" She said to nobody. "Lets see how you like it…"

Katara had had the hinting for a while now that Aang had a crush on her…until today that is…but it had to still be there and what better to do than bring it out now that she seemed to be developing quite a crush on him too. And what better way to bring it out than from jealousy? It sure had worked on her, and Katara knew the exact place where she could find her own date-

The Village.

**A/N: Shall that be called a cliffy? I don't really like it…sloppy...oh well…next chapter soon to come. I am so sorry if their off character!!  
**

**Kamiko sorta reminds me of Lavender Brown…Shall Aang be our Ron and Katara Hermione? Off subject and hyper…Please R&R!!**


End file.
